<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Have Laid Down Your Life by Femalesonicexe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587756">Please Don't Have Laid Down Your Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe'>Femalesonicexe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drug Use, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Overdosing, Suicide, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry commits suicide, leaving Charles devastated and Ellie wanting answers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Henry?"<br/>Charles knocked again. No response. He just wants to see how Henry is doing before he expects the worst.<br/>"Hen?" Charles said. Still no response. He slowly places his hand on the door knob.<br/>"Henry, I'm coming in," Charles announced. He slowly turns the knob.<br/>"Henry?" Charles asked. As the light of the hall spilled into the room, Charles focused his attention on the center of the room.<br/>And he froze.<br/>He can't take his eyes off it. The love of his life was sitting on a lounge chair, where his hand is dangling, there's an empty prescription bottle.<br/>"Henry……" Was all Charles could put out before he let out a scream. He crouches down to the floor as a pair of footsteps run in<br/>It was Ellie and upon seeing Henry, she also screamed. She ran to where Henry sat.<br/>"HENRY!" Ellie cried. She shakingly reached into her pockets and pulled out her phone to call 911.<br/>Charles is on the floor, his vision blurry with tears but he can still see Henry dead on the chair. This isn't real, he thought. This is all a dream. Henry, he could never. As he was lost in thought, he could hear Ellie crying as she tried to explain what happened.</p><p>"Breaking News" Alice Hamilton said on the news channel. "Henry Stickmin has died. The 28 year old criminal turned government investigator was found dead in his home  last night of an apparent drug overdose. Now here's the weather" Before she signs off, she wipes her forming tears. Despite Henry having a very bad criminal record, he was loved by all and it's like the world shut down when he died.<br/>At the private funeral, only the military and some Toppat members attended. Galeforce approaches Charles after the service ends.<br/>"Charlie, I know how much Henry meant to you," Galeforce said. "And I wish I had seen that before he died."<br/>"It's not your fault General" Charles said. <br/>"You're like a son to me Charlie" Galeforce said. "And all I want is for you to be okay. I'm letting you take as much time off as you need. You can return once you've gotten time to mourn"<br/>"Thank you General but you be honest, I might never come back" Charles said. When Henry died, so did a part of Charles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Last Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry leaves behind a note<br/>Also you get copperight, as a treat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reginald kept a serious face throughout the service. He paid his respects and left. But as soon as he made it back on the airship, Reginald put his head down and began to cry. His Right Hand Man was by his side.<br/>"There, there," RHM said, patting his back.<br/>"We failed," Reginald said. "We were supposed to show Terrence that we would be better parents than him. But then Henry ran away to join the government, married his helicopter pilot boyfriend and then he killed himself" Reginald turns to RHM and hugs him as he cries. RHM kisses his cheek.<br/>"Now Love, you know Henry would hate to see you cry" RHM said</p><p>Back at home, Charles laid down in his bed, blankets covering him up to his head. Ellie is in the kitchen, lost in thought.<br/>"It's so empty now that Henry's gone…" Ellie said. "I feel like there's something he wasn't telling us. Why else would he take all those pills? I need to get to the bottom of this"<br/>"I can't believe he's gone," Charles said through his tears. "My Hen is gone. Why did he leave me so soon?" Charles holds himself, wishing that Henry was still here, holding him close as they both sleep. Now every night, Henry wouldn't be there to cuddle him. <br/>Charles suddenly feels something under his pillows. He digs under the pillow and pulls out a piece of paper. He reads what's written on it. <br/>He freezes. <br/>This is Henry's handwriting.<br/>And Henry appears to have written a suicide note.<br/>Charles lets the letter escape his hands and slides under the door. The letter then flies to the kitchen where Ellie is. <br/>"Huh?" Ellie said. She picks up the letter, reads it and froze.<br/>"Oh my god" Ellie said. "I need to tell the General"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles finds something and Reginald recalls a memory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, you say it's a suicide note?" General said.<br/>"Yes, it's written right here" Ellie said. <br/>"And how's Charlie doing?" General asked.<br/>"Not so good," Ellie said. "I have to bring him his dinner because he hasn't left his room at all"<br/>"Poor thing" General said. "Never seen Charlie this upset before. Keep an eye on him. We wouldn't want him joining Henry anytime soon"<br/>"Yes General" Ellie said. Once she left, General looked at the note:<br/>My life of crime has finally caught up<br/>Everything I've done up to now is here<br/>I don't want to hurt anyone else<br/>So I guess this is goodbye.<br/>I'll miss holding Charles in my arms, I'll miss making jokes with Ellie and laughing until our lungs give out, I'll miss the two men that raised me better than my old man. I'll miss all those missions in the government. <br/>Goodbye everyone. <br/>I'll see you later.<br/>"Why'd you do it Henry?" General said, putting his head down.</p><p>At home, Charles is going through Henry's stuff. He just wants to find something that reminds him of his husband. He finds a wedding photo, his ring, and a business card for Felix White. But something catches his eye.<br/>A time machine.<br/>Charles picks it up. If he could go back in time, he can fix this. He reaches for the knob and turns it back, just as Ellie walks into the room.</p><p>Aboard the toppat airship, Reginald is holding a framed photo of Henry. RHM is by his side.<br/>"Maybe Terrence was right," Reginald said.<br/>"Terrence was a nut case. If we let him rule for longer, who knows what he would've done to Henry. We were lucky to kill him before he had the chance."<br/>"B-but why did he-" Reginald said.<br/>"We may never know the answer, but think about Henry. He wouldn't like seeing you like this. Remember when he was still in diapers and he would start giggling when he saw you smile?" RHM said. Reginald giggles at the memory of little Henry giggling when Reginald smiled.<br/>"I'm gonna miss that smile…" Reginald said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Making things right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I pulled a 06 on ya</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reginald is going through his album book. Some photos had a certain someone ripped out of them. They were all of little Henry. When Terrence was killed, Reginald and his Right Hand Man were left to take care of Henry. When Henry was older, he ran away from the toppat clan and broke into a bank, escaped prison, the whole shebang. Last Reginald heard of him, He joined the government and married the star pilot. And then the news came, and Reg was devastated.<br/>When Reginald saw that he was staining the photos in the book with his tears, he closed the book.<br/>"I wish I did more," Reginald said. He hugged his knees and closed his eyes.<br/>"I wish none of this ever happened"</p><p>Charles found himself in the room again. Except it was night time now.<br/>"Did I go forward a few hours?" Charles said. Suddenly the door opens and Charles hides under the bed.<br/>He sees a pair of shoes walk past the bed and onto the lounge chair. Charles looks up.<br/>It's Henry. He's holding a bottle of pills, crying.<br/>"This will break Charles' heart. I know it" Henry said. "I don't want to see him cry"<br/>"Henry…" Charles whispered. Was this real? Did Charles go back in time to the night it happened? Is Henry really right there? <br/>Henry begins to uncap the bottle. Charles suddenly emerges from under the bed.<br/>"NO!" Charles yelled as he smacked away the bottle before any pill could enter his mouth. The bottle flies across the room and lands on the floor, the pills spilling on the floor.<br/>Henry freezes. Charles just has this angry look on his face.<br/>Henry began to sob. Charles' angry face became a sad one. He never saw Henry cry in his life. In fact, Henry has never shown any emotions before. <br/>Charles pulls him into a hug.<br/>"It's not worth it," Charles said. "I know what happens."<br/>"I'm sorry" Henry cried. "Wait… How do you know what happens?" Charles shows him the time machine.<br/>"You found my time machine?" Henry said.<br/>"After you died, I found it in your room. I thought I could go back and fix this" Charles said.<br/>"I promise I'll never hurt you again," Henry said. "But you should probably get back before someone sees you"<br/>"But will things change when I get back?" Charles said.<br/>"Yes Charles, because you saved me," Henry said, kissing him.<br/>"I love you Henry," Charles said.<br/>"I love you too Charles" Henry said</p><p>As if the Flame of Hope was blown out again, time reset. And when Charles comes back, he sees Henry asleep in bed. Henry never died, the funeral was never held, and Charles never had to spend the rest of his life without Henry. He smiles.<br/>A new memory fills Charles' mind. Charles and Ellie walked in on Henry and the spilled pills. Henry runs to the two and hugs them.<br/>"Ah, there you are" Charles hears a voice say. He sees Ellie standing by the door.<br/>"We were wondering where you were," Ellie said.<br/>"I was fixing something," Charles said. "How's Henry?"<br/>"He's getting better every day," Ellie said. "Although, he did say tomorrow he's going to make amends with an old friend"<br/>"Well I'm glad he's getting better," Charles said. "Who knows what would've happened to him?"<br/>"He's lucky to have friends like us," Ellie said.<br/>"He sure does," Charles said. And so, time was fixed. Henry was alive and Charles never lost the love of his life. Charles wonders how everyone else changed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi so I decided to make the toppat part it's own story so stay tuned for that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>